


Under the Mistletoe

by AllyC



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood on a chair and taped a sprig of plastic mistletoe to the door. That way, he had an excuse to kiss him.</p><p>Written for the HaruRinHaru Christmas Exchange 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staunchly_anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchly_anonymous/gifts).



With their schedules it was surprising Haruka and Rin ever spent any time in their apartment in Tokyo. Between a hellish swim practice schedule, tournaments both nationally and abroad, and fitting in meetings and shoots for their sponsors Haruka wondered when he and Rin slept.

The answer was in-transit, for the most part, and he leaned back against the front door once he was in the comfort of home. Rin had offered to do the shopping to fill their empty refrigerator, but Haruka didn’t trust him not to come home loaded down with meat and kimchi. While those things were fine from time to time he had a desperate want for grilled mackerel. That was his biggest complaint about going most places overseas - no one seemed to have proper sabashio. 

He would get his fill of proper food and sleep during the break for the New Year.

Silence greeted him and he figured Rin must have crashed for a nap. Trudging to the kitchen Haruka tossed what he needed to in the fridge and left the rest on the counter to put up later. Maybe a bit of a nap would be nice. 

When he walked to the bedroom door the sight that greeted him was not at all what he expected. Rin wasn’t in bed at all. In fact, he stood on a chair and taped a sprig of plastic mistletoe to the door. That way, he had an excuse to kiss him. Or at least that’s what Haruka assumed. It wasn’t as though Rin needed an excuse to kiss him. “Rin,” he said flatly and stepped around the chair into the room.

Rin nearly fell from the chair as he squawked in surprise. His face turned red immediately and he stepped down from the chair and pushed it away with an awkward laugh. “Haru, I didn’t realize you were back.”

“Obviously.”

A frown pulled at Rin’s lips as he folded his arms. “I just saw it in a movie on the plane ride and wanted to try it, okay?”

“Idiot,” Haruka murmured against Rin’s lips as he stepped closer and leaned his head over to kiss the man. It wasn’t as though he didn’t know what mistletoe was used for in European culture, enough of that had slid into Japan via things like an in-flight romantic comedy. He also knew it was exactly the ridiculous, romantic sort of tradition that Rin loved. His reaction was torn somewhere between rolling his eyes and finding it, secretly, adorable. Instead he settled on pressing his lips to Rin’s again. If a kiss was what he wanted Haruka was hardly going to deny him.

There was a certain sense of accomplishment that Haruka felt as Rin sighed into his mouth and he felt a tongue snake out to meet his own. Rin might have started this, but that didn’t mean Haruka couldn’t win the game in the end. His teeth grazed lightly along Rin’s tongue as he pulled back, tilting his head to press an open mouth along the edge of Rin’s jaw before sealing it over the lobe of his ear and humming a soft sound of appreciation. Another flare of achievement rang through his body as he felt a shudder come from the other’s body. 

Deft fingers found their way to Rin’s belt loops and tugged the warm planes of that body against his own before Haruka stepped forward to guide Rin’s back against the wall adjacent to the doorway. Pressing their bodies together he could feel the reaction the other was having, not that he couldn’t hear it in the slight catches of breath.

Fingers dug into his hips and Haruka let his fingers wander from the waist of Rin’s pants to edge under his shirt. As he made contact with the skin underneath he felt Rin tighten his grip on his hips. 

“Fuck, Haru,” Rin exclaimed as his shirt was forced up and Haruka gave him an annoyed stare until Rin lifted his arms to pull it the rest of the way off. “I thought your impatience with clothes was limited to stripping for water.” 

“That’s taking my own clothes off. If you think I’m being impatient I could always stop,” came the reply as Haruka leveled Rin with a glance and slightly raised eyebrow. 

Momentary panic flashed over that handsome face before Rin’s cheeks reddened and he turned to look away with a click of his tongue. “I didn’t say that.”

And he supposedly was the emotionally stunted one. Ignoring Rin’s pathetic attempts at trying to save face Haruka laid his hands against the familiar muscles of the chest in front of him. The solid warmth was nice and he felt a tingling appreciation as his fingers ran over the smooth, hairless skin beneath them. Tracing the crevices caused by years of sculpting workouts he ‘hm’ed softly before sliding them up to coast over the darker, sensitive skin of Rin’s nipples. Honestly, his attention never stayed very long on Rin’s chest. It was perfectly gorgeous, of course, but it was something he, and the rest of the world, saw quite frequently.

Better were the places just for him.

Wet, open-mouthed kisses were pressed to each inch of skin he passed as Haruka sunk down Rin’s body. Once he was down to his knees in front of his boyfriend, Haruka began to trace those finely sculpted lines with his tongue as his fingers went for the button and fly of the designer trousers blocking his way. There was a telltale thud that had to have been Rin knocking his head back against the wall and Haruka looked up through his lashes at the other man as his tongue continued to draw careful patterns.

It didn’t take long for something magnetic to draw Rin’s gaze down and when their eyes connected he heard the groan from above and there was movement under his lips as the air left Rin. The sound spurred him on and Haruka tugged roughly on the too-tight material clinging to the legs in front of him. At least the spandex of swimwear had give to it. Haruka would never understand Rin’s fascination with making himself uncomfortable for the sake of what he deemed fashion.

Once he had the fabric out of his way Haruka couldn’t help the faint tug at the corners of his mouth as he leaned forward to puff a hot breath against the hard flesh that greeted him. Another groan reached his ears as reward. Taking that as an obvious signal of approval he reached forward to wrap his fingers around the base and give a firm squeeze. 

“Shit,” was the _oh so eloquent_ response to that movement. Cursing was a nice sign though. It would be an even better sign if the words started to come in garbled English. Rin probably thought he was hiding his words with the foreign language, but it wasn’t as though their meaning didn’t come across in the tone of his voice.

His thumb slid up and he let it glide over the slit at the head, gathering the slick precum there, before pulling back down the length to spread the fluids. It probably wasn’t quite enough to start pumping his fist without some discomfort. Well, that wasn’t too much of a problem really. His plans hadn’t involved much of that anyway. He let his fingers settle around the shaft again before leaning in to drag the flat of his tongue along the head instead. A bit bitter, a bit salty, and altogether a taste he had become overly fond of.

And now a hand digging into his hair, gripping maybe a bit too hard, but the tight feeling on his scalp was invigorating. That feeling combined with the new whines coming from Rin had Haruka leaning further forward to mouth up and down the sides of Rin’s cock, paying special attention to the thick vein that ran down it and pulsed just barely under his tongue. The fingers in his hair squeezed and he could feel the tremble of Rin keeping himself from bucking forward as breathy moans began to fall unbidden from his lips. 

Haruka enjoyed this. Contrary to what he’d seen in the small amount of erotic manga he’d looked at before deciding it was all complete rubbish for getting anything actually practical, there was nothing submissive about this in his mind. He was clearly far more in control of this situation than Rin. Even if Rin tried to push him down or thrust up too far against him Haruka had the ability to slink back in this position. The real appeal to it was the fact he could play Rin like a fiddle from here. Every well placed touch, each dirty sound, and all of his carefully placed glances up through his lashes could be used to push his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge. From here Haruka could pull all the strings and there was something about that that lit a fire so deep in him.

Not to mention the fact that every moan he dragged from Rin was like a small victory in and of itself.

Once satisfied he’d explored all he wanted to with his tongue Haruka pulled back just enough to seal his lips over the head before hollowing his cheeks with a light suck and bobbing his head further down. At first Haruka had always been so careful to wrap his lips around his teeth, the thought of Rin’s teeth dragging against the sensitive skin of his shaft making him shudder in the worst of ways, but it hadn’t taken long for him to learn that Rin didn’t seem to have the same fears. No, the first time Haruka hadn’t been quite careful enough and ended up with teeth against Rin’s skin the gasp he’d heard had been anything but bad. 

Rin always had been a bit of a masochist.

Haruka’s lips met the edge of his hand and he looked up to take in Rin’s flushed face. Rin looking straight down at him, his earlier embarrassment gone, and Haruka kept their gazes locked as he put light pressure down on the hard flesh in his mouth with his teeth. It wasn’t really hard enough to call it a bite, but it was enough that Rin pulled his eyes away and knocked his head against the wall again with a loud curse. English this time. He was progressing nicely then. 

The hand in his hair tightened as Haruka moved himself back and then forward again and he couldn’t help the soft sound that was pulled from his throat at the feeling. Rin reacted to that, whether because he’d heard the moan or felt the vibrations Haruka wasn’t sure, but the roll of Rin’s hips that answered made him swallow hard to avoid gagging as he pressed Rin back against the wall. He enjoyed this, yes, but that didn’t mean he had completely overcome his natural gag reflex. Pulling off he coughed lightly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, tossing Rin an irritated look he was sure was going to be completely ignored before taking him in again.

It was less about vigorous bobbing and sucking, he found, and more about knowing what buttons to press. Haruka did enjoy pressing Rin’s button in every meaning of the phrase.

“S-stop. Haru, stop,” Rin said heatedly and tugged roughly at his hair. “Close.” The word was punctuated with a low groan as Haruka pulled back with a hard suck and pop at the end. Standing up he wasn’t surprised at all as Rin clawed at him and began to press sloppy kisses against his mouth. “Bed. Now.” Being the closer of the two Haruka stepped back knowing Rin would follow and suppressing a shallow laugh when the other got caught up in his own pant legs. “Shit, shit, shit,” Rin muttered under his breath as he kicked the fabric away entirely before colliding with Haruka’s mouth again. Rin might have been poetry in motion, but the spoken word was a bit less elegant. 

Sloppy kissing turned into messier sucks and bites at the crook of Haruka’s neck as Rin’s hands fumbled at Haruka’s clothes. Rolling his eyes a little as his breath hitched at the tingle of a harsher scrape of teeth he stepped back from his boyfriend. Normally he’d chide Rin about not leaving any marks, but they didn’t have formal practice again until after New Years. Marks should fade by then. Instead he just jerked his head toward the bed and looked at Rin. “You and I both know I can get these off faster than you.” For a moment it looked like there was going to be a comeback, but instead Rin just made his way to the bed and laid across it, adjusting the pillows properly, and fishing out a small bottle and wrapper from the nightstand at his side.

True to his word Haruka pulled his clothes off with minimal quick movements practiced through years of wanting to get into pools as quickly as possible. Now in a matching state of undress he climbed onto the foot of the bed and looked up at the sight Rin made splayed against the white sheets, a slight gleam of sweat shining from his body, and his cheeks red with eyes looking down at Haruka with so many different emotions playing through them. Lust, impatience, trust, want... No matter how many times he saw that hot stare it would never not make his breath hitch in his throat. 

Crawling further up the bed Haruka moved in to press a hot kiss to Rin’s mouth, all tongue and teeth, and soft moans being passed from mouth to mouth as he easily grabbed at the bottle of lube and popped it open. Sitting back, his weight mostly situated on Rin’s thighs he squeezed a liberal amount of the slick fluid onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it, before shifting his body back and reaching down to rub at the taut flesh of Rin’s entrance. The puckered flesh was tight and Haruka used his free hand to run patterns up and down Rin’s hip and he massaged gently and waited for the skin to loosen up enough before pressing a finger in. 

Rin’s body reacted quickly to the familiar sensation. It took a bit more coaxing than other times, their swim schedules had been busy and it hard been a bit longer than either of them probably wanted since their last round of full out sex, but after thrusting his finger in and out a few times there was enough looseness to add another finger.

Blue eyes lifted to watch Rin as he continued the practiced motions. There was more appeal in watching the feelings flickering over Rin’s features than watching the in and out slide of his fingers during the stretch. This was when Rin always tended to get a little shy again. For what reason Haruka had no idea, it wasn’t like this was a new activity, but never the less Rin was making soft whines and covering his eyes with an arm thrown over his face. “Stop covering your face,” he reprimanded softly, though it might have been a bit more pleading than he wanted to admit. 

The words were ignored with a drawn out groan as Haruka fully pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom. No matter, he’d get his view of Rin’s face soon enough. Fingers made quick work of tearing open the wrapper and then unrolling the latex down his own length. A soft hiss left his lips at the touch to his ignored erection and he closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before readjusting his position as Rin’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

The first push was always the hardest. Resistance at first and then the give that almost felt like it was trying to suck him further in. It took more control than he wanted to admit not to just thrust forward all in one fell swoop. Haruka took his time sliding in carefully and enjoying the gripping warmth that surrounded him. Once buried full to the hilt he leaned forward to catch Rin’s lips and the arm that had been blocking his view was wrapped around his shoulder. 

His teeth tugged at Rin’s bottom lip as his hips slid back before pushing in again. Luckily, after that first initial invasion it didn’t matter nearly as much if he might have moved too fast or too hard. They were both athletic men and, well, Rin’s nails in his shoulders and the loud gasps that put an end to their messy kisses certainly seemed to imply Rin didn’t mind it at all either. 

There was another rake of nails at his shoulders as Haruka buried his face in the crook of Rin’s shoulder with heavy breaths and let his hips move at whatever pace they seemed to find fit, which was currently quick and rough. 

“Haru, oh god,” Rin gasped as he tried to find his grip along the slick flesh of Haruka’s back. “A-aah, it’s been too long.” Between them Haruka could feel the damp drag of Rin’s erection between them and he knew those words were both a compliment and a warning. One he was rather glad to hear as he could feel his own stamina beginning to dwindle to nothing at the hot embrace of Rin’s body. He wanted to last longer than Rin, push him through climax, but Haruka didn’t have long to last either.

Breathes heaved between them as he felt Rin’s legs clutch tighter around him; a long cry left the other and his stomach became hot and slick with the evidence of release. Haruka didn’t even bite back the groan of his own as he gave a few wild thrusts, enjoying the twitching of Rin’s body and the keening whines the other was letting out, before everything clenched up and he felt the pulse of his own release. 

Haruka caught himself from collapsing completely on Rin, but let himself rest against that firm chest for a moment as he caught his breath. A few kisses were smattered against the salty skin beneath his lips before sitting up enough to pull out and remove the used condom. Tying it off his nose wrinkled a little as he tossed it into the trash by the bed before flopping down next to Rin. It only took a few moments before the other had turned to press their bodies together and give Haruka a languid kiss, the kind full of satiated affection that could really only be achieved when completely spent.

“I think I have a new respect for mistletoe,” Rin murmured with a yawn and buried his nose against Haruka’s shoulder. 

“Idiot,” was the repeated sentiment as Haruka pressed his lips into Rin’s hair before closing his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my exchange partner. I really I hope this is to your liking. I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
